835
Edward disrupts Barnabas' I-Ching trance causing his body in 1969 to disappear; in 1969 Julia and Professor Stokes begin to lose hope. Synopsis : On this night the fate of Barnabas Collins' mission to the past hangs in the balance. He's found out when Quentin Collins will die, but not who killed him. And so in the cellar of the Old House, he tries once again to try and transcend time and space and return briefly to the present in search of information. Barnabas relies on the mysterious powers of the I-Ching to guide him back to the year 1969. While in the house above, Edward enters to find him and kill him. Barnabas enters a trance with the I-Ching wands before him, as Edward slowly approaches with a gun. At this same instant, the astral Barnabas is headed toward the future. In anger, Edward brushes the wands onto the floor, causing Barnabas's astral body to suspend its journey. We see the effects in 1969 as Barnabas begins to become agitated, and then disappear, while Professor Stokes and Dr. Hoffman look on, horrified. Stokes pronounces Barnabas's death. Meanwhile, in 1897, Barnabas awakens to a gun-toting, irascible Edward. Barnabas attempts to reason with Edward, whose objection to killing a Collins prevents him from pulling the trigger. Edward instead locks Barnabas in the basement cell and awaits the vampiric transformation, which, Edward believes, will kill Barnabas, as he now has no coffin to which to escape. Barnabas explains his current predicament in a letter to Julia, hoping that she will receive it in 1969. Amy does indeed find the note, but tries to conceal it, even knowing that Julia is its intended recipient. Despite this, Julia takes the letter and shares it with Timothy Stokes. From it, he deduces that Barnabas has a "secret," and when he inquires about its meaning, Julia feigns ignorance. Julia decides that she too must travel to the past in order to help Barnabas, despite Stokes' ambivalence about making such a journey. Memorable quotes : Prof. Stokes (regarding Barnabas after he disappeared): Whatever happened to him, whatever time or world his astral being may have traversed, we shall never know. The one thing we can assume is that...Barnabas Collins is dead. ---- : Edward (to Barnabas): You forfeited your right to be a Collins or a human being when you made your pact with the devil! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins *Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins * Grayson Hall as Dr. Julia Hoffman * Thayer David as Prof. Stokes * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings Background information and notes Production Story * This episode features an interesting use of time travel, with Barnabas leaving a letter in 1897 for Julia to find in 1969. * The Old House was restored in 1967. * Amy's dolls are called 'Amanda' and 'Debbie'. * Barnabas throws the I-Ching wands to show the 49th hexagram (White, Black, Black, Black, White, Black) (reprised from previous episode); however, Edward breaks the trance, causing Barnabas' body in 1969 to disappear. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: When the house was restored... * TIMELINE: The sun will rise in eight hours (which would mean the time is currently about 10pm). Barnabas has learned in "the past 24 hours" that Quentin will die on September 10th. Edward learned that Barnabas is a vampire "some months ago" (occurred in 781). In 1969, it's the evening. Barnabas is in a past that runs parallel to the present. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Barnabas writes the letter in 1897 to be found in the future, it's put in a blank envelope and hidden in a desk. In the next scene, when Amy finds the aged envelope in the desk in 1969, the outside of the envelope now has "Dr. Julia Hoffman" written on the outside of it.(Maybe Barnabas got it back out again) * Barnabas writes in the letter to Julia that today's date is September 5th, 1897. However, when it is read out in 837 it will have changed to the 10th. * There is an extra long pause as Amy waits for Julia to get into place before she delivers her first line. We also see Grayson Hall walk in front of Denise Nickerson to take her position. This leaves Denise Nickerson sitting with her mouth open until the sound of thunder gives her her cue. * In the teaser, when the metal door slams on Barnabas in his I-Ching-induced time travel, the entire wall shakes. * Jonathan Frid flubs a line: "If you intend to keep me here - whatever than "however" much you hate me - I am still a Collins." * As Julia is standing in the Collinwood foyer waiting for Quentin to appear, you can see a shadow moving on the wall to the right. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 835 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 835 - Meanwhile, in the Future The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 835Category:Dark Shadows episodes